


Sutura

by isabellaheathcliff



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Character Study, Eliott ama Lucas ma questo è ribadire l'ovvio, Fluff and Angst, M/M, lucas si prende male
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellaheathcliff/pseuds/isabellaheathcliff
Summary: Un bacio sulla tempia e i pensieri di Lucas si addolciscono.Un bacio sulla pelle delicata sotto le orecchie, un morso lieve, e le voci dentro la sua testa, che gli dicono di scappare da qualsiasi emozione, si affievoliscono come se Eliott fosse in grado di attutirne il suono.Un bacio sullo sterno e i polmoni si liberano dall’aria tossica che gli rendeva difficile respirare, mentre il cuore si alleggerisce del peso che rendeva difficile pompare il sangue al suo corpo esile.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Kudos: 7





	Sutura

**Author's Note:**

> Sono MESI che non pubblico niente o concludo qualcosa quindi questa cosina altro non è che un punto di partenza. Inoltre è la prima volta che scrivo su di loro se non si considerano le flash scritte subito dopo il trailer e quindi la presentazione di Eliott quindi vi chiedo di essere gentili con me. Non è semplice passare dagli Elippo a Lucas e Eliott.  
Ogni commento/consiglio è gradito e niente buona lettura <3

L’amore è sutura.  
Sutura, non benda, sutura – non scudo  
(Oh, non chiedere difesa!)  
Sutura, con cui il vento è cucito alla terra,  
Come io a te sono cucita.

Marina Cvetaeva

  
Lucas, in quel momento, non ha parole per chiedere conferme a Eliott; ha solo pensieri che lo spaventano nel loro contrasto, e che riconosce come causa del suo solito mettere in discussione tutto.  
Dove Eliott è ottimismo e sentimento, lui è pessimismo e razionalità; questa opposizione permette loro di essere la versione migliore di se stessi, compensando là dove l’altro non arriva – una squadra capace di annientare ogni paura, in questo mondo in cui essere umani è quasi un reato, è dura riprendere il ritmo, se ti fermi un attimo, e troppa sensibilità è segno di debolezza.  
È dura, ma insieme riescono a farcela.  
Succede, però, che i fantasmi del suo passato tornano a visitarli, e Lucas si ritrova a chiedersi se mai finiranno come i loro genitori, passando anni insieme a litigare e fingere di amarsi per non farlo soffrire, quando Lucas avrebbe preferito vederli separati, senza astio e tensione a casa. Apprezza il loro tentativo di fargli del bene, ma sa quanto abbiano fatto solo danni, costringendolo a crescere in fretta e ad abbandonare presto – fin troppo presto – l’idea che l’amore possa risolvere tutto e durare nel tempo.  
Anche il più preciso degli orologi alla fine si inceppa, per la vecchiaia dei suoi componenti o per qualsiasi meccanismo impazzito che ne compromette il funzionamento; non ci sono regole, tutto è possibile, nulla è controllabile e questo, per Lucas, è terrificante.  
Non ci sono parole che possano consolarlo, in questi casi, ma solo sensazioni – quelle che prova quando le braccia troppo lunghe di Eliott lo stringono sotto il mento, proteggendolo come uno scudo umano; le sensazioni e i sentimenti vanno oltre le parole, si insinuano nelle crepe create dai dubbi e, come colla che rimette insieme i cocci di un vaso rotto, li colmano e riparano il danno.  
Come cocci dello stesso vaso si incastrano alla perfezione i loro corpi, il proprio della giusta altezza per incastrarsi sotto il mento di Eliott; come colla, i baci e le carezze rimettono tutto a posto, prima in modo dolce e poi meno calcolato, più affamato di contatto.  
Un bacio sulla tempia e i pensieri di Lucas si addolciscono.  
Un bacio sulla pelle delicata sotto le orecchie, un morso lieve, e le voci dentro la sua testa, che gli dicono di scappare da qualsiasi emozione, si affievoliscono come se Eliott fosse in grado di attutirne il suono.  
Un bacio sullo sterno e i polmoni si liberano dall’aria tossica che gli rendeva difficile respirare, mentre il cuore si alleggerisce del peso che rendeva difficile pompare il sangue al suo corpo esile.  
Poi una pausa, in cui Eliott lo guarda prima di alzare la maglia e baciargli lo stomaco, dove le farfalle vivono dopo tutto il tempo che è servito ad avere la fortuna di trovarsi, fino ad amarsi.  
Lucas conosce il suo sguardo – una domanda per chiedergli se può reggere questo contatto, che lui non ama quando si sente ferito, troppo fragile per resistere anche alla più delicata delle carezze; non risponde a parole, ma annuisce prima di spostarsi per baciarlo, senza esitazione o delicatezza, come se il danno non fosse mai avvenuto – come se la ferita che si era procurato fosse stata suturata nel giro di qualche minuto, lasciando sulla sua pelle solo un segno lucido e insensibile.  
La fiamma flebile che li scaldava scoppia in un incendio, nel bisogno di sentirsi per definire la stabilità della situazione attuale e del loro rapporto; accompagnati dal bisogno di sentire il calore confortante dei loro corpi a contatto, rimangono senza fiato e ridono quando, affannati, uniscono le fronti – come se avessero corso per arrivare a quel momento, seminando i pensieri negativi che potevano ancora raggiungerli.  
Lucas lascia un suono strozzato, quando Eliott lo riporta a sé alzandogli le gambe, per tenerlo tra le braccia verso le lenzuola ancora sfatte dalla mattina – verde acqua, in cui gli sembra di essere leggeri nel mare.  
Non dicono nulla, mentre si spogliano da soli, troppo ansiosi per prendersi il tempo di svestire l’altro; la paura e la fragilità hanno lasciato il posto alla frenesia e Lucas si sente stupido ad averne dubitato – di loro e delle emozioni di Eliott, che non fa altro che venerarlo devoto. È assurdo che una cosa così bella e pura sia successa a lui, che è tutto ma non venerabile – fragile, forse rotto.  
Per esprimere la sua gratitudine al destino, forse a Dio, a qualsiasi entità abbia portato Eliott nella sua vita, lo bacia di nuovo con più dolcezza, venerando ogni centimetro di pelle che riesce a raggiungere – il naso importante, le pieghe che accarezzano i suoi occhi quando sorride, le spalle forti capace di reggere pesi enormi, il tatuaggio sul petto, la pelle sotto l’ombelico fino al membro quasi turgido, ancora coperto dal tessuto chiaro dei boxer ora umidi – a questa sensazione mai si abituerà.  
Eliott lo sovrasta, si posiziona tra le sue gambe schiuse, crea attrito tra le loro erezioni ora piene mentre ai fatti accompagna le parole, sussurri che gettano benzina sul fuoco che sono diventati.  
Lucas risponde a fatica, quasi per miracolo, senza ricordarsi da dove prendere la voce; dimentica tutto all’infuori di Eliott, e del peso del suo corpo sul proprio. <<Prendimi>>.  
Prendimi se cado, se non ricordo come andare avanti e inciampo. Non farmi cadere.  
Eliott annuisce.  
Lucas dovrebbe dargli credito per tutte le cadute rovinose che gli evita sempre.  
Sempre.

**Author's Note:**

> a presto forse e grazie ancora.  
(Specialmente a Marti che mi ha betato la storia e Giadino che mi sopporta in generale)


End file.
